


Secrets and Sex

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Closeted Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hank is secretly gay, Hank's first time, Hardcore, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Mutant Powers, Mutants, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Logan, Valentine's Day, Wall Sex, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, crack ship, delicious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Hank's always had a thing for the mysterious, feral professor, but when Logan knows a little secret about the closeted school doctor, things get a steamy really fast~(X-Men Movieverse with Apocalypse and Days of Future Past general timeline)





	Secrets and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote part of this excerpt originally in a longer fic.  
> This fic takes place in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse and Days of Future Past. I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

It was the Xavier Institute Valentine’s Day dance. Most of the students and basically all of the teachers were out, slow dancing on the dance floor. The school doctor, Hank McCoy, was watching the students from the wall when he was silently approached by the gruff Logan Howlett, one of the newer mutant teachers.  
The silence among them was short lived as Logan nudged Hank, “Well...we’re the last teachers not dancing…wanna?”  
Hank blushed and contemplated as he nodded, “I’d like that.” Logan held out his large hand to the school doctor. Hank gulped a little, nervously. He hadn't exactly come out as being into men. He actually had a huge crush on the mysterious teacher offering his hand to him.  
Hank took Logan’s hand and nervously danced with him. Logan, like the sexual mutant he was, pressed right up against Hank as they danced. Hank should have seen this coming.  
Hank spoke, trying to hide the knot forming in his stomach, “Logan… This is a bit close for a school dance…”  
Logan pretended not to notice, “Is it, I didn't notice, blue furby.”  
Hank said with a small pout, “You did too, mountain mutant.”  
Logan grinned, “Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. You'll never know with me.”  
Hank rolled his eyes with a faint smile, “You're ridiculous.” The two slow danced for a bit until Hank felt like others were staring. He began to pull back, but Logan didn't budge.  
Hank said with a bit of firmness, “Logan, release me.”  
Logan leaned in, whispering in his ear, “I know how you feel about me. I heard you jack off to my name a few days ago.”  
Hank squeaked and was bright red as he began to stutter, “W-Wha- y-you… Heard?”  
Logan grinned from ear to ear at Hank’s reaction, “It was cute how quiet you were trying to be. Your students were right down the hall, after all. I wish I saw you, it’d have been quite a show.”  
Hank blushed and turned away from Logan, “Oh my gosh… This is so embarrassing…” He squirmed and the moment that Logan loosened his grip, Hank hurried out of the gym. He was quickly followed by the other mutant, who trailed him up to his room.  
Hank tried to close the door on him, “Logan, I-”  
Logan managed to get the door open, “I can smell it on you. You're not afraid of me, you're afraid of being attracted to me, or men in general.”  
Hank shied back a bit as Logan kicked the door shut, “Logan...please.”  
Logan unbuttoned a button of his flannel, saying, “I can smell it all over you. Desire. Why not indulge? It could be a one time thing if that's what you're into.” Hank was a bit speechless, but no words came out of his mouth at the sound of those words. Once Logan unbuttoned and slipped off his flannel, revealing his hairy, muscular chest, Hank felt a shock of excitement go straight to his groin. Logan recognized the smell of arousal, and continued. His belt came off next, and with it, his pants. Hank’s arousal grew, and once Logan’s underwear came off and he stood before him in the nude, Hank’s cheeks were completely red and he was moist. Hadn’t he imagined seeing Logan? This was it. This was what he imagined.  
Logan grinned, “Come on Beast, I can't be the only one naked here.”  
Hank frowned, “I’m not the Beast.”  
Logan cocked his head, “Get out of those clothes and then we’ll talk.” The fierceness in Logan’s voice got Hank moving. First the lab coat, then the dress shirt. Logan was impressed by the decent amount of muscle on Hank’s bones. The pants came off slower and he hesitated a lot with his underwear.  
Logan pushed him with his tone, “Take em off. You smell so hard...it's intoxicating.” Hank whined a little, just Logan’s voice...it gave him goosebumps. Hank slowly lowered his underwear and stood naked and erect in front of Logan.  
Logan licked his lower lip, “Mmm~ naughty~”  
Hank blushed and pointed to his drawer, “Condoms, lube.”  
Logan chuckled, “Looks like you used a lot.” Hank turned redder. “Up against the wall. It'll be the most memorable fuck you'll get.” Hank took a deep breath and put his glasses on the nightstand while Logan lubed up. Hank stood up against the wall and took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart.  
Logan whispered once he was covered, “Praying for it to feel good?”  
Hank looked at him as he leaned against the back wall, “I’m hoping that it doesn't hurt too bad.”  
Logan pushed Hank’s legs apart, “It's going to hurt before it feels good. But it's going to be memorable.” Logan lift and bent one of Hank's legs and wrapped it around his waist. Hank felt so exposed. Logan brushed his lubed cock against Hank's puckered asshole, holding himself not to just plunge in. “Ready?”  
Hank nodded and let his emotions drive him, “Fuck me...hard…” Hank’s arousal was so high, so musky, so heavy, Logan held nothing back. Angling right at Hank’s asshole, Logan began pushing his length in. Hank tensed up right away, grabbing harder onto Logan and hissing as tears began forming in his eyes. Logan moved his under Hank’s bum to support him as Hank wrapped his legs around the furrier man.  
Hank gasped out, “Oh dear god…” He grunted to adjust to Logan as Logan kept pushing more of himself in. Logan had his face buried in Hank’s pounding chest. His scent worked like a drug and Logan lost himself in it. He buried his shaft deep inside the other teacher and began thrusting without warning. Hank winced and clung onto Logan’s neck as Logan fucked him against the wall.  
Hank moaned, “Ahhh...ah...uhh...ngh...ngh!! Aaaaaah!” After the first few dozen thrusts, the pleasure finally began to outdo the pain. The lewd sound of Logan thrusting in and out of Hank echoed against the walls along with Hank’s gasps and broken moans.  
Hank felt full… He felt complete… He was being loved. Not begging for love but letting himself to be making love with the man he’d touched himself to a few days ago in the silence of his infirmary. Logan made him wet without having to touch him before. Now he was inside his most intimate place, making him moan to each deep thrust.  
Hank whined, “I-I’m-”  
Logan grunted, “Oh no you don't.” He firmly squeezed Hank’s butt and moved a quick 180 degrees away from the wall to position and pin Hank missionary-style on the bed. He used his left hand to wrap Hank’s cock and prevent him from coming to soon.  
Hank began begging, “Logan- ooooh...oh god...Logan...please!”  
Logan thrusted in harder, “NGH...oh...you've been a quiet boy, Hank. I don't...nghhhh...think you...deserve to cum…”  
Hank arched and gripped the sheets, “Oh my god! Logan...aaaaah! Oooooh~!” He was so aroused that it was hurting him. Logan grinned, the more turned on Hank one, the sexier he was AND the thicker his musk. Logan kept thrusting, holding Hank’s manhood in one hand and holding one of Hank’s legs with the other, sharply inhaling the smell from his skin as he thrusted.  
Hank covered his mouth, “Oh god...OH GOD…Logan...P-P-Please…” Logan felt his high coming and release Hank’s member before buying on his thigh and breaking skin. Logan came with the condom on moment before Hank came and coated them in his seed, preceded by a long moan.  
Hank took a while to come down from his high, whereas Logan easily stood up, took the condom off and plopped besides Hank.  
He asked the doctor, “So...how about tomorrow?” Hank blushed, knowing, for good and bad, that this wouldn’t be the last time he would sleep with the feral mutant professor.


End file.
